Adventures of the Neko Knights
by Teefa and Co
Summary: AU, mecha anime style. After being chased through the cosmos for ten years, a band of youths must face their enemy. But nobody could forsee the effect a raven haired lady and blond man would have on the outcome. SR
1. Calling the Neko Knights

Calling the Neko Knights  
  
Ten years ago, a great invasion by the Harpy people of Planet Siren forced the evacuation of all civilians on Planet Miaw, home of the Neko People. The defenders of the planet - - the Neko Knights - -all stayed behind to buy time for their people. All of the children on the planet went in a ship along with the orphanage owners as well as a few well- meaning volunteers. The many other ships contained the adults - - many who chose to undergo the heavy training in order to become Neko Knights and defend their people. It was a great and perilous journey in order to find a new home for their race.  
  
Five years after that, a Harpy fleet found the escaped Nekoes. The ship carrying the children fled the scene - - as was the plan. They spent five whole years on the run, trying not to get caught. Now they are trying to find the lost ships of the Neko fleet in order to reunite.  
  
Now the Nekoes looked just like humans, with ears and tails like a cat. The colors on said appendages didn't usually match their hair, and sometimes could be quite weird - - such as red and blue. They had the grace and agility of any housecat. But their manner and interests seemed more human than cat in retrospect.  
  
Let's take Stahn Aileron. He's a twenty year old Neko with long blond hair and blue eyes. His ears and tails are a bright red-orange color. This young man is one of the most loyal and friendly individuals in the known universe - - a trait that usually applies to a dog.  
  
His best friend in the world is Rutee Katrea. She has short black hair and violet eyes, and is also twenty. Her ears and tail are sky blue. She and Stahn have been friends since they were little children, even before the invasion.  
  
The only problem - - well problems - - the two have is Rutee's eighteen-year-old twin brothers Leon and Emilio. Both look just like their sister except they have gray ears and a tail. Emilio also wears glasses- which is the only way to tell them apart. Of course, he's prone to taking them off or letting Leon wear them if they can annoy their sister.  
  
Now let's enter their world, the world of the Neko people. These four youngsters are going to be going on a great adventure. For the Harpies aren't going to give up their pursuit of the Neko people so easily.even if their victims are nothing more than youths.  
  
* * *  
  
Stahn stood in the hanger of their ship. He looked at the great fleet of mechanical dragons. It was one of the Neko Knights' greatest weapons. They were space faring mecha that were painted the colors of the Knight's uniform - - which was the same color as the ears and tail. When the Nekoes had fled their planet, they had taken as many of these as they could carry in each ship. The orphanage ship had also been forced to take its share of mecha, although no one on the ship was going to use them. They were more or less backup machines.  
  
"Here again, eh Stahn?" questioned a voice behind him.  
  
Stahn turned around to see Rutee Katrea. The two of them had dreamed of becoming Neko Knights when they got older. But all this time in space had practically grounded their dreams. No one was going to attack this ship, since all of the valuable items were aboard the ships with actual Knights on the crew. No one would want a ragtag bunch of orphans and separation anxiety prone children to care for their racial treasures.  
  
"Yeah," he told her, "I wish I could pilot this thing, just once. You know, be a Neko Knight for just one day. But thanks to those Harpies, I'll never get the chance."  
  
Rutee replied, "Don't worry. One day we'll find the others and our new home. Then you and I can become Neko Knights, just like we dreamed."  
  
Suddenly, something rocked the ship. Stahn slipped and fell into Rutee's arms. At once, an announcement everyone dreaded came over the Intercom. "Attention all residents, we are under attack. Please proceed calmly to the shelters. We'll try to lose them."  
  
But Stahn didn't go to the shelters. Instead he ran to the nearest dragon. "What are you doing you idiot?!" asked Rutee.  
  
"Don't you see, this is our big chance," answered Stahn, "We can be Neko Knights and defend the ship and its passengers." With that, he got in the cockpit and prepared for launch.  
  
Rutee sighed. "Well, I guess we can try." Then she too ran to a dragon and prepared for launch. Using the authorization codes Leon had stolen off the captain as a prank, they opened the front hatchway, and flew out into deep space.  
  
* * *  
  
"Captain, two dragons were just launched and are doing battle with the enemy!" exclaimed a crewman, "What should we do?"  
  
The captain looked at his screen. To his amazement, the two dragons were doing quite well in the hands of the beginners. He watched as they obliterated enemy after enemy. Finally, the whole enemy unit had been destroyed.  
  
"Find out who those two pilots were," said the captain, "I want to see them in my office on the double. No excuses."  
  
* * *  
  
"That was a rush!" cheered Stahn. He and Rutee had just exited the dragons after their battle. None of the Harpies who'd attacked had come out of it alive. They were proud of all they'd achieved without undergoing the demanding training of a Neko Knight.  
  
Rutee agreed with him. Finally, after all these years, they had become the protectors they'd always wanted to be. Now maybe her brothers would take her seriously when she disciplined them for their pranks.  
  
Suddenly, a large group of adults surrounded the two. All of them were members of the immediate crew of the ship. "You're coming with us to see the captain," one of them told the duo.  
  
Stahn looked at his friend. "Well, it was nice while it lasted."  
  
- - - -  
  
Well, this story was inspired by several factors. First of all, all of the mecha shows out there including Robotech, Pilot Candidate, and Gundam Wing. Second, the Fellpool tribe in the Star Ocean series. In the original, there was a tribe with cat tails as well as one with cat ears and a tail. In the second one, the character had cat ears. Oh, and Leon is playing two characters for the sole reason that I think having twins to bug their sister is a funny subject. They will be OOC for Leon, since I reasoned that if he wasn't raised by his possessed father, Leon would've probably have been a bit more fun loving, especially if he lived in close quarters to his sister. 


	2. New Defenders

New Defenders  
  
Stahn and Rutee went with the men to the Captain's office. They knew they were in deep trouble. Without the proper training, they weren't supposed to be in the Dragons. The fact that they had managed to save the ship had meant nothing.  
  
"Sit," growled the guard, "I will go and get the captain. I better find you two here when I get back. Then he left the room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Why me, why do these things always happen to me?" moaned Stahn.  
  
Rutee said, "Because you're such a nice guy. You just can't leave well enough alone, eh Aileron? Remember that you're the one who wanted to fly the dragon and fight the invaders. Then you made me go along."  
  
Stahn rolled his eyes at her. 'You wanted to go too. You could have just stayed behind and saved yourself the trouble.'  
  
"I heard that Stahn," Rutee commented, "Remember, I do have the power to read minds. So don't go thinking bad things about me."  
  
'Why can't she just leave me alone? It's not like I'm hurting anyone. She should just keep her big nose out of my business,' thought Stahn.  
  
Rutee yelled, "And I heard that too."  
  
Stahn smacked his forehead. 'Darn, I forgot.'  
  
Just then, the captain entered the room. He was a grizzled old man in a formal gray uniform jacket. His hair and beard were snowy white, while his ears and tail were dark green by contrast. Under his arms, he carried some clothing.  
  
'I wonder what type of punishment he has planned with that,' mused Stahn. To his surprise, the captain threw him a red-orange bodysuit. He also gave a sky blue one to Rutee.  
  
"Congratulations," the captain exclaimed, "You two will be the first Neko Knights on this ship. Our future depends on you."  
  
Stahn asked, "You mean we're not in trouble? We broke regulations, we flew in the dragons without permission, and."  
  
Just then, Rutee silenced him with a hand over his mouth. "Don't push our good luck. Do you actually want to be punished? I sure don't."  
  
"You two are quite the characters," said the captain, "I have been waiting for someone with the natural talents of a pilot to come along for quite some time now. But I was afraid to have trials, as I didn't want to face the truth. Unless we can find someone with the credentials necessary to train our knights, you two will be the only means of defense we have against these invaders."  
  
"Well, I thank you for having confidence in us sir," Rutee stated.  
  
The captain told them, "Well, go try your uniforms on. And don't forget to take the belt, boots, gloves, and all of the safety rings too."  
  
* * *  
  
In the other room, Stahn put the jumpsuit on over his clothing. Then, he took the silver belt and wrapped it around his waist. Silver gloves went on his hands, while silver boots went on his legs. There were special rings that were attached to the places where the arms and legs joined the torso. Another ring went around his silver tipped tail. Finally, he attached what appeared to be a block eight around his neck, so the design showed on the front and back of his chest. These added rings assured that air wouldn't leak out in the event he had to abandon his dragon in mid space.  
  
After leaving the dressing room, Stahn ran into Rutee - - who had just finished changing into her uniform as well. Her suit was exactly the same except for the color. Even the rings and extra gear looked identical to his. When he saw her, Stahn's face turned a deep crimson hue. "Y. . .you l. . .look very pretty in that Rutee."  
  
"You're such a dork sometimes," Rutee commented, "There's no need to get all mushy over something like this."  
  
Just then the captain entered. After looking the duo over for a moment, he smiled. "Good, now we just have to paint your dragons. And give them names," he said.  
  
Rutee inquired, "What is the point of naming them? All they are is ships."  
  
The captain looked her square in the eye. "I really don't know the reason why our ancestors did such a thing, but it's tradition. So what will you name them? Our crews need to paint them on the ships once they are through."  
  
"How about Dymlos?" wondered Stahn, "That was the name of my father's ship before he died in battle when I was a boy."  
  
"Atwight, the same name as my mother's old ship," Rutee replied.  
  
The captain told them, "We will then get started on the painting right away. I hope to have these ready in case of another attack."  
  
Just then, a man came running into the room. "Captain, we found a man lost in deep space. He's in the infirmary at the moment. Your presence is needed."  
  
"You two will come with me," the captain ordered, "The rest of you, begin painting the two dragons for our young pilots."  
  
* * *  
  
In the infirmary, they saw a middle aged Neko in the torn up uniform of a Knight Supreme - - a general who worked with tactics and battle plans - - laying on a bed. He had white hair with a hint of gray in it, and no beard. His ears and tail were a dark brown color.  
  
Upon seeing him, the captain nearly collapsed from shock. "Captain, what is wrong? Who is this man?" asked Rutee.  
  
He replied, "He is General Dryden, leader of the Neko Knights from ten years ago. He's the one who led the battle that distracted the Harpies while we escaped."  
  
- - - -  
  
Well, the revelations begin. I thought of doing the telepathic thing since it could make for some good comedy, and build a slight plot line off of it. 


	3. Training

Training  
  
Stahn and Rutee spend the next day or so working out in the gym. They had figured that it would help them when they went into battle again, since dragons reach their full potential by drawing on the energy, strength, and stamina of their pilots. If the attack was a large scale one, neither Stahn nor Rutee wanted to be caught with their guard down.  
  
On the second day, Rutee's brother Emilio came into the training room. He watched them lifting weights for a little while, completely transfixed. It wasn't until he tried to grab Rutee's water bottle and take a drink that he was noticed.  
  
"Don't do that again young man," demanded Rutee, "And Leon, you better remember something the next time you try to switch places. Emilio doesn't read the Swimsuit issue of Cutie Cat Girls monthly. Try something a bit more educational."  
  
"Darn, I thought I had you there," groaned Leon.  
  
Rutee told him, "Well, the book was a dead give away. Besides, he barely comes out of his room, unless you two are working on a duel prank on me. You on the other hand, are always out to drive this whole ship off the rocker."  
  
Leon looked like he was ready to blow up at her, but he calmed down at the last minute. "I came to give you a message from the captain. He wants you to meet him in the infirmary. Must be an emergency. Finally going to get that plastic surgery for that ugly face of yours?"  
  
"Watch it mister," Rutee yelled, "It's none of your business." With that, she and Stahn went to meet with the captain. * * *  
  
As expected, the meeting was about Dryden. He had made a full recovery and was offering to teach Stahn and Rutee the finer points of dragon piloting. Along with this, he would train any Neko who wanted to learn the skills necessary to be a pilot.  
  
"We need all the help we can get if we're to combat the Harpies," commented Dryden.  
  
The captain asked, "How did you get stranded in deep space to begin with General?"  
  
He then told his story to the three of them. Shortly after the invasion, the Harpies began to check the whole planet over for something that they wanted. After about five years, they finished their survey and realized what they wanted was no where to be found. So they returned to space to chase the escaped Nekoes. Dryden then led a handful of defenders to go and warn their people. But recently, his ship had been shot to ribbons, and he had to eject to save his life. Sadly, all of the warriors who were on his side had perished.  
  
The captain took off his hat and bowed his head. "Deeply regrettable. However, we must not let their sacrifice be in vain. We will begin a complex training program immediately. We need as many young men and women to fight as we can get."  
  
* * *  
  
The announcement went out almost as soon as it was decided. To be a Neko Knight, a person must follow several credentials. First, they needed to be at least fifteen years old. Second, they must have steady hands and an even steadier eye. And finally, the person had to be willing to work in close contact with other people - - as every unit consisted of four Knights.  
  
Surprisingly, only sixteen people showed up for training - - counting Stahn and Rutee. With only four units to send out, the general was severely limited in the types of maneuvers he could use in an actual battle. But he gritted his teeth and took it like a true soldier.  
  
The first unit would consist of Stahn, Rutee, and Rutee's two brothers. She wondered what had convinced Emilio to come out and join the Knights in the first place - - he usually preferred to be by himself and hated group jobs. He probably was looking for a new way to bother her.  
  
"Remember," she told them, "Battle is a dangerous things. One prank out there, and the whole team could get killed. So don't try it."  
  
"Yes Rutee," they chorused.  
  
Unit two was made up of Philia Felice - - (20) with braided emerald hair, purple eyes framed with glasses, and ears and a tail in yellow - - Lawrence Bishop - - (21) with long navy hair, light blue eyes, and black ears and tail - - Chelsea Torn - - the youngest at fifteen with long pink ponytails, light blue eyes, and a white tail and ears - - and Lilith Aileron - - Stahn's seventeen year old sister who looked like him except her ears and tail were pink. They were arguably the most inexperienced unit in the group. In fact, out of them all, only Lawrence had any previous training.  
  
Unit three was made up of Marian Harris - - (24) with black hair, brown eyes, and a tan tail and ears - - Garr Kelvin - - (24) with silver hair, blue eyes, and a yellow green tail and ears - - Mary Vincent - - (25) with red hair and eyes, and a brown tail and ears - - and her husband Dalis - - also twenty five with black hair, blue eyes, and a red tail and ears. Except for Marian, the whole group was well versed in battle. It was thought that they would be able to supplement the second unit if needed.  
  
Unit four was made up of Karyl Sheeden - - one of the oldest at 27 with blond hair, blue eyes, and a violet tail and ears - - Aqua Longston - - (23) with a light blue flip style hair, blue eyes, and an aqua tail and ears - - Fayte Moreu - - the other oldest at 27 with blue hair and eyes, and a jade tail and ears - - and his wire Leianna - - (26) with red hair, gray eyes, and a blue tail and eyes. They were the other group that was arguably the least experienced. Karyl and Fayte had fought each other in mock duels a few times, but that was all. Leianna never lifted a weapon in her whole life. Aqua had a little training in firearms, but not enough to be considered much.  
  
"Well, if this is what I've got, I'll just have to deal with it," Dryden mumbled, "After all, they say 'beggars can't be choosers'."  
  
"What was that sir?" asked Lawrence.  
  
Dryden replied, "Nothing trainee Bishop. You are all here to learn what it takes to become Neko Knights. It will be a hard journey, but I know you can make it through. Our entire future depends on the success of this team."  
  
- - - -  
  
Well, we're going to get to a fight in the next chapter. I just needed to introduce all of the characters and their colors. Oh, and I know Marian is at a pretty young age. I always thought that she had been hired when Leon became a moody teenager, so her being younger would help him imagine his mother a little better - - since the woman died or disappeared when Leon was really young, thus making her young too. 


	4. Harpy Battle

Harpy Battle  
  
The training sessions were long and grueling. Many of the trainees were getting discouraged. Little Chelsea was constantly whining about the long hours. At the same time, Emilio was mad that he wasn't given time to read the instruction manual.  
  
"Do it on your own time," Dryden had yelled, "Right now, you need to learn about how you can defend yourself and your unit if we are attacked."  
  
"Told you to pay attention," Rutee snickered.  
  
After the month of training was done, everyone was awarded with his or her own dragon. Each person then chose a name for his or her craft. Leon's was Chaltier, Emilio's was Chal, Philia's was Clemente, Lawrence's was Berselius, Chelsea's was Bow, Lilith's was Comet, Marian's was Nova, Garr's was Igtenos, Mary's was Beast, Dalis's was Wolf, Karyl's was Harp, Aqua's was Leviathin, Fayte's was Cross, and Lienna's was Marina.  
  
On graduation day, Dryden addressed the young trainees. He told them, "You are all now entrusted with the defense of this ship. The lives of us all are on your shoulders."  
  
Stahn had begun to fall asleep out of sheer boredom. He'd heard all of these speeches a million times, and there was no need to make it a million and one. Soon he was dozing on Rutee's shoulder, drool escaping from his mouth.  
  
Rutee wasn't too happy with her nice, clean uniform getting messed up. So she pinched Stahn's shoulder to wake him up. Her young friend had to hold his mouth closed to keep from yelling. He rubbed the aforementioned spot to ease the pain.  
  
Rutee gave him the eye. "That's what you get for trying to use me as a pillow. Can't you just do what I do?" She motioned to the Gameboy she had hidden in her backpack.  
  
"Leave it to Rutee to think of a way to tune out the general," Stahn stated, "Especially if it's a way she won't get caught at."  
  
"Flattery will get you nowhere mister," she mumbled.  
  
* * *  
  
Since the ceremony was so clichéd, I will not bore you with the details. Instead, we will cut to the party that took place afterwards. Rutee had saved her money for awhile and had decided to throw a party at her quarters. After all, she would not be living there for long. Come morning, all of the trainees would be moving into some barracks that hat been built to house the Neko Knights.  
  
Rutee had made good choices in food. There were all sorts of chips and dips, cakes and cookies, and plenty of good things to drink. Not to mention her collection of CDs were available, with a variety of genres to choose from. A few of the others had donated music to the party as well, so there were more than just Rutee's interests to listen to.  
  
Anyhow, they were partying until late that night. It was so late, that when their alarms went off the next day, even Rutee smashed the snooze button - - and she hates to sleep. When she finally did get up, it was only because the alert sirens were blaring.  
  
Rutee grumbled, "A fine time to be attacked. I bet half of us are still waiting for their first alarm to wake up. I better make sure those brothers of mine are awake."  
  
So she went into the room next to hers. There, she found the boys lounging around on their bunkbeds, and mumbling about something or other. Emilio was dreaming about being trapped in a book with no way out, while Leon's thoughts were tuned to girls.  
  
Rutee went and got some pot lids. She began to bang them together near her brothers' beds. "Wake up you lazy lumps, we're under attack."  
  
You should have seen those boys then. They jumped right out of bed faster than you could say "Baka". After dressing, they ran along with their sister to the base.  
  
* * *  
  
Soon the whole team was there and in their dragons. One by one the ground control launched them into the battle. Stahn gave Rutee a thumbs up sign via the comlink. Then they turned their mecha to face their enemy.  
  
"You lose," Rutee yelled, "Don't mess with me or my friends." With that, she fired her lasers at the nearest enemy ship. It was vaporized instantly.  
  
"Good shot, now it's my turn," Stahn called. He then did the same thing to a Harpy who was heading strait for him.  
  
Rutee flew her ship near to Stahn's. She then began to look around. Her brothers were near each other, firing at their own opponents. Upon seeing her and Stahn waiting, they flew over to join the rest of their unit.  
  
Leon asked, "Any luck sis?"  
  
Rutee rolled her eyes. "What do you think I've been doing out here? Picking daisies? Yes, I have destroyed some enemy ships. Let's not let our guard down though, you never can know when they'll strike next."  
  
Just then, the mothership came at the unit. Rutee and Stahn stood frozen in fear as the twins were screaming like little schoolgirls. The mouth of the Harpy ship opened wide, and swallowed the four dragons into it.  
  
- - - -  
  
What'll happen once our heroes are in the ship? Find out next time. Oh, and Lawrence named his ship Berselius b/c when I wrote the character for a AU that took place in their world (but hasn't been typed up yet, and is stuck behind a whole slew of other stories), he was the descendant of Berselius's original master. 


	5. Enemy Ship

Enemy Ship  
  
When Stahn came to, he was chained to a wall in a small room. To his right were Rutee, then Leon, then Emilio. The door had one opening on it, and it was barred up, most likely to prevent escape, should a prisoner manage to remove the chains.  
  
"Rutee, wake up," he pleaded, "We've got to find a way out of here."  
  
Rutee started to stir. She looked into the eye of her best friend, and shot him a look of confidence. No doubt she would be able to solve this problem.  
  
Just then, the door opened. A pair of Harpies - - humanoids with clawed feet and wings instead of arms - - entered the cell. One was a male with messy orange hair and had brown furred wings and claws. The other was female with blond hair with a red stripe down the middle, and black furred wings and claws. Both had on blood red uniforms that fit over their legs and torsos. Seeing Stahn and Rutee had already regained consciousness, they proceeded to slap Leon and Emilio awake.  
  
"You will all come with us to see the captain. Try any funny business, and we'll shoot you dead," one of them said. To make his point, he put a gun to Rutee's face.  
  
Stahn yelled, "Hey you bully! Leave her alone."  
  
The second guard gave him a death glare. She then slapped him in the face with her wing. "Keep quiet or you'll get worse than that you little maggot."  
  
One by one, the guards unchained the Neko Knights. After freeing them, they tied a new chain to attach their arms to their waists. Finally, a circular collar was attached to the four youths' necks. Each was then chained to a ring that the female guard held in her hand.  
  
They were lead through the ship towards the receiving chamber. Along the way, Stahn could see Harpy soldiers all training for battle. His fear began to rise when he saw how many there were - - easily a hundred times their number. And this was only one ship.  
  
Finally, they arrived at the receiving chamber. There, they saw the captain. He was a blond man wearing the same uniform as his soldiers. The only difference was that he had some strange emblem sewn over his heart. His wings and claws were black furred like the woman. He laid one eye on Rutee, and gave her a dangerous smile.  
  
"Well, so you've finally arrived," he stated, "The key we so desperately need to conquer this universe. Child, what is your name?"  
  
"My name is Rutee Katrea and man are my parents going to smite you when they find out you tried to mess with me. Since they're busy at the moment on a scientific journey, I guess I will have to do it for them," she told him. With that, Rutee concentrated on the collar around her neck. Suddenly, the restraints around her and her friends broke.  
  
The captain laughed. "Your powers are indeed strong. I should expect it from you, it is part of your destiny. But so is helping us rule the universe."  
  
Rutee said not a word to him. Instead, she began to concentrate. Suddenly, a blue aura surrounded her. The power reached out to cover Stahn and Emilio too. Then, they all disappeared in a blinding flash of light.  
  
The captain ordered, "Laser, Lydon, go forth and find those little maggots. Kill the males if you have to, but bring the woman to me."  
  
"Yes Master Kronos," Laser replied, "We will find her even if it costs us our lives."  
  
"You can depend on us," echoed Lydon.  
  
* * *  
  
Stahn looked at his surroundings. He was in a water-recycling chamber far below the main decks of the ship. The youth looked around to see if his friends were ok.  
  
Leon and Emilio were both nearby, holding onto each other for dear life. They had seen their sister blow up before, and if it was accompanied by an energy release, it usually meant that there would be some destruction involved. Both boys were quite amazed to see that no one had gotten hurt. Unless something had happened to the Harpies as a result of the attack.  
  
Rutee was wading in what appeared to be a river. Stahn could see the same blue aura was still around her body. Her eyes were completely glazed over, as if she was in a trance. It soon died down, and she began to look around.  
  
She asked him, "What do we do now Aileron?"  
  
Stahn shrugged. "Dunno. Let's search around this place to see if we can find anything that's useful to our escape.  
  
* * *  
  
They wandered around the ship for about an hour. Soon, they came to the holding bay for the ships. Rutee and Stahn were filled with great joy to realize that their dragons were still there. Using an override code they had found while hacking into a database, the knights managed to get control over the airlock. The four warriors got in their dragons, and prepared for launch.  
  
"Let's blow this Popsicle stand," stated Stahn, "I don't know how long it'll be until they find where we are." He imputed the code, and the four dragons blasted off.  
  
As they headed back to the ship, Rutee was lost deep in thought. 'What did I do back there? Where did all that power come from? Who am I, and why are the Harpies so interested in me?' Her questions remained unanswered.  
  
- - - -  
  
What is with Rutee? Heck, not even I know yet. Well, I kind of used some of the gags from the episodes "First Contact" and "The Big Escape" of Robotech. I'll probably add in some gags from the episode "Blue Wind" in the next chapter. If you can figure out what I'm talking about. . .then you've been watching anime almost as much - - if not more - - as me. 


	6. Debriefing

Debriefing  
  
The captain was sitting in his chair on the bridge with a pipe in his mouth. Although the other members of his crew didn't like it, they never complained. No one advanced his or her career by going against Captain Lokano.  
  
Suddenly, a beeping sound emitted from the radar screen. Lieutenant Jaria - - the radar monitor - - turned her chair around. "Captain, four objects are approaching us from Sector Callisto 55!" "Punch up a visual," Lokano told her, "It may be from the enemy."  
  
She typed a few things into her computer. The cameras that the ship used to spy on enemies were launched. Instantly the four dragons appeared on the screen.  
  
"It's the missing Unit!" exclaimed Lieutenant Farial, the communications officer.  
  
Commander Sinara - - the first officer - - said, "Captain, we should open a communications channel, to make sure that the ships weren't commandeered."  
  
Lokano blew on his pipe. "Lieutenant Farial, open a communications port to the four dragons. I would like to speak to them."  
  
* * *  
  
"We're all ok," Stahn told the captain, "But we have some urgent matters that we must discuss. We may have discovered why the harpies are attacking."  
  
"Then we'll open up a port for the four of you to come in by. Pick a representative to speak for your unit. I expect the report as soon as you arrive," Lokano stated.  
  
Stahn saluted his captain. Then he closed the channel. After informing his squad of their orders, the young Neko led them to the port opened by the captain.  
  
* * *  
  
Soon after, Stahn and his crew were in the interrogation chamber with Captain Lokano and General Dryden. They sat on a long couch with their superiors at a table directly in front of them. Rutee gave Stahn a look of confidence, and stepped forward.  
  
She started, "After we were captured by the enemy, we were knocked out by a strange gas that was sprayed on our dragons. Some time later, Stahn and I awoke in a jail cell, chained to the wall. Leon and Emilio were there with us as well, but still asleep. . ."  
  
Rutee continued to tell them the tale of their interrogation, and the strange powers that the Harpies were after. She continued by saying how those same powers had aided in their escape, and how they commandeered their own dragons to head for home. When she was finished, she went back to the couch and sat next to Stahn.  
  
Dryden and Lokano gave each other a look. The captain cleared his throat to speak. "What kind of powers do you have Rutee? Why are the Harpies after them?"  
  
"I don't know," she said, "There have been some instances where some energy gets released and destroys a wall or something like that when I am angry, but nothing more. This was the first time that they've ever allowed me to teleport."  
  
"If we could only figure it out. Then maybe we could harness the powers to use against the Harpies," Dryden stated.  
  
Rutee snapped," Whatever you need me to do, I'll be more than happy to do it. My parents left on a scientific exploration shortly before this all happened. If they returned to our planet, and the Harpies are still there, I fear what may happen to them. So this fight may either be my vengeance, or my fight to protect them from harm."  
  
Emilio looked shocked. "Sis, what if this power goes haywire? You could be hurt or killed. . .and take all of us with you."  
  
"That's why we're going to research this power as much as possible," Dryden told him, "If it's too dangerous to use, we won't try it. This is only going to be used if it's absolutely necessary, and we won't endanger the civilians."  
  
"Don't worry, I am willing to die if it means that the innocent children on this ship will live. Sometimes, sacrificing a small number is necessary to save the greater amount of people. You must understand, this may be our only hope," Rutee whispered.  
  
Captain Lokano ordered, "You will report to the psychic lab right after your training exercises tomorrow. We'll need this report as soon as possible."  
  
* * *  
  
The next day, Rutee reported to the lab after she finished her training. Dr. Lewin, head of the scientists aboard the science team welcomed her. "Have a seat Miss Katrea. I'm just going to evaluate your psychic abilities to check for abnormalities. This will enable me to see what kinds of powers you possess, and can help decide the battle plan.  
  
Rutee was then subjected to various tests of her psychic abilities. She was forced to guess what card he had picked out of a deck. Then he had her try and move objects around the room. After that, Rutee had to bend a spoon and break a clay jar using only her mind. Not only was she successful in each, but she managed to actually move multiple objects, as well as bend every spoon and break every jar in the room.  
  
"So how did I do?" she inquired, "What's the evaluation on my powers?"  
  
But Lewin didn't say anything. Instead, he just stared at her as if she was a monster. Beads of sweat covered his face, and it looked like he would faint.  
  
'What's so wrong with me that he's acting like that?' she wondered.  
  
- - - -  
  
Well, I'll be revealing what's wrong with Rutee. . .when I figure it out myself. I still can't figure out what to do with it. 


	7. Ancient Legend

Ancient Legend  
  
"What is wrong with me?" inquired Rutee, "If I'm some kind of freak of nature, I think I deserve to be told that outright."  
  
"You are no freak, you're existence has been foretold for generations," Lewin replied.  
  
Rutee yelled, "If you don't give me a strait answer old man, I'll bean you so hard that you'll be feeling it right into next week!"  
  
Lewin sighed. "Very well, although I highly doubt you will like what you are about to learn about your own existence."  
  
"Just tell me," Rutee begged, "It's better off than not knowing."  
  
"You are actually an elemental named Luna. I'm sure you've been told of the elementals before by your teachers," Lewin said.  
  
Rutee did remember those lessons. She thought back to the days when Leon was often trying to pull her hair when she was to intent on hearing her teacher that she didn't pay attention to what her brother was up to. The elementals were the spirits that kept nature in balance. Undine was in charge of water, Efreet was in charge of fire, Gnome was in charge of earth, Sylph was in charge of wind, Shade was in charge of darkness, and Luna was in charge of light.  
  
Rutee told him, "That's crazy. How in the name of Atamoni can I be an elemental? I was born to my Neko parents. I've seen the birth certificate myself."  
  
Lewin looked at her. "That may be, but you are definitely an elemental. The mystics have foretold Luna's coming into this world for centuries. I can tell you the story if you so wish."  
  
"Sure, why don't you," Rutee mumbled, "Not like I have anything better to do."  
  
"Very well. You see, Luna is the symbol of light. She fights directly under Atamoni in the war with the Death Master Belcrant. But one day, Luna was wounded in battle. She then realized that if this war continued, and she was hit again in the same spot, she would die. So Luna decided on a way to restore her strength. It involved being born as a Neko, and living in that body until she could return to full power. Then, Luna would return to do battle with Belcrant again. The legend speaks of her coming to our world when there is a lull in the war," Lewin stated.  
  
Rutee sunk to her knees. She thought, 'What's going to happen to me? The Harpies obviously came to Miaw looking for me. How can we hold off such a force long enough for help to arrive? Even if I survive this with my soul intact, what'll happen when my powers are restored? I'll leave my mom, dad, brothers, and. . .oh, Stahn.'  
  
Lewin looked at the girl. "I know this must be hard to take. But listen, you can use these powers to your advantage in the war. With them, maybe we'll be able to shake off these dogs and return to the rest of the fleet. Take some time to think about what you want to do. I'll be here to talk with you anytime you need me."  
  
* * *  
  
As Rutee walked back to her quarters, she saw Philia Felice and Lawrence Bishop standing in the hall talking about how she had saved her squad from death. Rutee wanted to walk by and ignore them all together. But as she tried to walk past, Lawrence called to her.  
  
"Hey hot stuff," he said, "You're quite an amazing chick, you know. Why don't you come on a date with me tonight?"  
  
"First of all Lawrence, I'm just a tad bit distressed at the moment. Second, if I did go out with someone, it'd be a certain guy that I like," Rutee retorted.  
  
Lawrence asked, "Why can't you appreciate a gorgeous guy like myself? I just don't get women sometimes." He took out a mirror and admired himself with it.  
  
Philia grabbed Lawrence by the ear. "No means no lover boy. It's really not right to keep pestering someone when they don't want it." Then she began to drag Lawrence back to their unit's barracks, with him screaming the whole way.  
  
Rutee ignored the duo. She walked back to her room in silence. Once there, the young Neko lay down on her bed and began to sob over her own existence.  
  
* * *  
  
A knock at the door interrupted Rutee's reverie. She chose to ignore it, and continued to cry. But it only got louder.  
  
"Rutee, it's me Stahn," he called, "Philia says you're upset. Is there anything I can do?" "Just go away! Nothing can help me now," she cried.  
  
The door opened to admit Stahn. Rutee got up as if to shove him out the door so she could be left alone. But Stahn closed the door behind him.  
  
He asked, "What did the doctor tell you that upset you so?"  
  
Rutee looked at him for a moment, and then decided to tell her story. After all, Stahn was the person she cared for most in this world. When she finished, she burst into tears again.  
  
Stahn took Rutee into his arms. "It'll be ok in the end Rutee. I know you will be able to stop the Harpies before they lay one ummm. . .wing on you. And don't worry, I'll never desert you. No matter who you are in reality, or what powers you have, you'll always be the Rutee Katrea that I've known and loved for twenty years."  
  
Rutee's face brightened. "I love you too Stahn," she admitted, "I just never got the nerve to tell you how I felt."  
  
"Let's get through it together. . .just the two of us," Stahn said.  
  
- - - -  
  
Some nice fluff between Rutee and Stahn, at long last. The part about Rutee being the elemental is kind of a little cross between what happened to Luna from Lunar and Kurama from Yu Yu Hakasho. It is kind of inspired by the fact that the summon Luna (you know, from the statues you can find in the game) looks like Rutee. I mentioned this in my fic Final Destiny (a Final Fantasy style ToD AU that's in the crossover section) as well. I was kind of thinking. . .since the Atherian supreme weapon was the Eye of Atamoni powering Belcrant, maybe Belcrant had some religious significance to them too. And the Lawrence bit was to explain his character a little. He's a womanizer who tends to shoot first and ask questions later. I'll do one with Aqua in a little while. 


	8. Findings

Findings  
  
The next day, at practice, Rutee was talking to Aqua Longston over the situation. She didn't seem at all surprised about Rutee's true identity. In fact, she had guessed it long ago.  
  
"My family is full of sears," Aqua admitted, "Most of us tend to know what goes on with the elementals on a daily basis. I was born with that gift as well."  
  
"So that's why you're always so silent and mysterious," Rutee stated.  
  
Aqua told her, "I tend to keep silent on my prophecies unless someone directly asks me to tell them something."  
  
Rutee then got one of those looks on her face. "Well then, why don't you tell me what's going to happen to me? Will we win the war? And is there any way for me to stay with the people I love? I asked a question, so now you can answer, right?"  
  
"Rutee, I can't divine the war's outcome," Aqua told her, "None of the elementals are in that jurisdiction. Only a seer connected with the War Gods can tell you something like that. But I can tell you this, as long as you have a tie to this world, you will always remain here."  
  
"Thanks Aqua," Rutee said.  
  
The older woman replied, "Don't mention it."  
  
Just then, Lieutenant Farial's voice came over the PA. "Attention all Neko Knights, we are under attack. Get to your dragons immediately and launch. We will engage the enemy to keep them away from the ship." Then, the transmission was cut.  
  
* * *  
  
"Lord Kronos," stated Laser," We are approaching the enemy ship."  
  
"Excellent. Now all we need to do is grab Luna's mortal form, and return to Planet Siren. Then we Harpies will rule the universe," he exclaimed.  
  
* * *  
  
The dragons flew out of the ship's air lock one by one. Finally, all sixteen Neko Knights were in formation and ready for battle. And not a moment to soon, the enemy cruiser was closing fast on the Neko's ship.  
  
Stahn told his unit," This is it everyone. Be extra careful from here on out. We don't want any more adventures on the enemy ship."  
  
Emilio and Leon mocked a salute to him. "Yes sir, Commander Stahn. You're every wish is our command. Let's go get them."  
  
"Don't mock Stahn you two," chided Rutee, "We're supposed to be warriors, leave your childish antics on the playground."  
  
"Why do you suppose Rutee won't let us bug Stahn?" Leon asked of his brother, knowing the answer himself.  
  
Emilio replied, "Maybe she has a crush on him."  
  
Rutee gave them both a death glare over the com-link. "One more crack out of you boys and you'll see how scary I can get when I'm mad."  
  
Both boys shut up and concentrated on the fight. The Harpies again launched their fighter drones into battle. All sixteen dragons charged at them with blinding speed.  
  
Rutee feinted to the left of an attacking Harpy. That gave her enough time to work the little trick she had learned only this morning. By glaring at an enemy ship, she could cause it to explode. If she really wanted, Rutee could destroy several at the same time. Which she promptly did to the next group of enemies to cross her path.  
  
"Dang, she's good," Lawrence admitted, "And she's hot to boot. Hey Phil, what are the chances of Rutee going out with me?"  
  
"5 million to 1, give or take a few million more. She's in love with Stahn you big dork. There are other girls out there you know," Philia told him.  
  
Lawrence asked, "Like you, hot stuff?"  
  
Philia restrained herself from punching a hole through the com-link. "Keep that up buddy, and you can kiss your chances of getting a girl goodbye."  
  
At the same time, Stahn was being chased by one of the enemy drones. He managed to accelerate just enough to turn the hunter into the hunted. The young Knight turned his lasers on the enemy ship, and destroyed it.  
  
Suddenly, the mothership tried to attack them. But this time Stahn and his unit were prepared. Before it could swallow their dragons, the four all flew off at top speed in the other directions. As predicted, it began to chase Atwight down.  
  
"Now's your chance," Stahn yelled, "Destroy it with your powers."  
  
Rutee nodded. She concentrated, and the engines of the ship were shot. But it didn't wait around to be destroyed. Instead, it fled into the darkness of space.  
  
"You did it Rutee, they'll think twice before messing with us again," Stahn exclaimed.  
  
Rutee said, "I wouldn't be to sure. They're not the type to give up so easily. I'd bet everything I own that they'll be back by the end of the week."  
  
With that little bad piece of news out of the way, they headed back for the ship. The second they got off their dragons, Stahn gave her a reassuring hug. Rutee smiled at him, and followed Stahn back to their quarters to rest.  
  
- - - -  
  
Another bit of fluff in this chapter. Well, I was trying to make Aqua seem like one of those stereotypical seers that tends to keep to herself, and has a mysterious air about her. I really can't think of any examples at the moment. 


	9. Last Ditch Effort

Last Ditch Effort  
  
The next day, Dryden asked all of the Neko Knights to come early to practice. He was hoping to discuss a plan of attack that could destroy the enemy ship for good. When the general arrived at the training hall, he saw 16 young Nekoes waiting for him.  
  
"We thought you wouldn't come," Leon said, "We've been here over an hour."  
  
"No bragging Leon. I'm the one who came early. As I recall, you came running in only five minutes ago worried that you were late," Rutee stated.  
  
Leon retorted, "You wanna make something of it sister dear? You know I could probably beat you up if I wanted."  
  
Rutee faked a yawn. "Not before I immobilize you with my powers."  
  
"Calm down you two," the general ordered, "We must make a plan of action to deal with the Harpies. Otherwise, we'll be fighting till you kids are old and gray like us officers."  
  
* * *  
  
After an hour of long arduous debates, a consensus was finally reached. The next time there was an attack, the Knights would use a new type of bomb developed by Dr. Lewin that hat the same wavelength power as Rutee's psychic attacks. Each Knight would receive one bomb apiece, and they were to save them for the enemy ship. High Command wasn't sure they'd need all sixteen bombs, but they agreed that it was better to be safe than sorry.  
  
The plan was executed the day after it was decided upon. All four units were called to defend their ship from a Harpy attack. As expected, the mothership was coming at them with great speed. Every warrior prepared his or her bomb.  
  
"Unit four, you're up first. Then three, then two, then one. Drop all four bombs at the same time, and retreat back to engage the attackers while the next group goes," ordered Lieutenant Farial.  
  
Fayte, Lienna, Karyl, and Aqua headed strait for the enemy ship. When they were over it, they each dropped their bomb. As the explosions rocked the ship, Garr, Marian, Mary, and Dalis headed in. When they were finished, Philia, Lawrence, Chelsea, and Lilith took their turn. The mothership was practically breaking up at this point.  
  
* * *  
  
Lydon called, "Lord Kronos, we must retreat. These hits are really hurting the outer hull. If we take any more, one might pierce it."  
  
Kronos shot him a glare. "Never give up you fool! They must only have one bomb apiece. Meaning they've only got four more shots. We can take those hits."  
  
"But milord," Lydon protested, "Our outer hull has sustained a great deal of damage already. These are as powerful as the psychic blast that shot out the engine the other day."  
  
"No buts. I'm captain on this ship. And I say that we're not leaving this spot until we are able to capture Luna," Kronos yelled.  
  
* * *  
  
At that moment, Rutee, Stahn, Leon, and Emilio were heading in for their run at the ship. As they passed over the outer hull, they each dropped their bombs and fled. The bombs impacted the ship and it began to explode.  
  
Stahn exclaimed, "We did it everyone! Now the Harpies will leave us alone from now on. Rutee, you'll be ok now.Rutee!"  
  
She was not answering his calls, no matter how much she yelled. It was as if she couldn't hear him at all. Rutee sat in her cockpit as if she was in a trance. Like all of the other Knights, she flew her dragon back to the ship's landing bay. But then, Rutee promptly fainted.  
  
* * *  
  
When Rutee awoke, she was in a beautiful green field. But she was no longer in her uniform. Rutee was wearing a long white robe, white high- heeled shoes, and a golden circlet atop her forehead. Her arms were covered with golden bracelets, and she had on a golden necklace. The weirdest thing of all was that her ears and tail had vanished.  
  
She suddenly heard a woman's voice in her mind. "Luna, it is time. Belcrant is raging war upon us again. We need your help to stop him before he destroys us all."  
  
"Have I not fought enough?" inquired Rutee, "For centuries untold I have done battle with Belcrant. Even my mortal existence was plagued with a war over my powers."  
  
"But you are the Elemental of Light. Born to defend all life from the evils in this world. You know how dangerous Belcrant is," the voice begged.  
  
Rutee told the voice, "I don't really care what my destiny is. All I want is to live in peace with my friends, family, and the one I love."  
  
The voice sighed. "Very well. I shall take you back to your mortal body. But the part of you that is Luna will remain here to do battle with Belcrant. You will still have your powers, but they will no longer be as strong as they are now."  
  
"I don't care about power," Rutee said, "all I want is to go home."  
  
Suddenly, a light came down from the sky. It took the form of a woman with long blond hair. She had on a robe much like Rutee's, but there were even more pieces of jewelry on her. At once the girl knew that it had to be Atamoni. The goddess smiled at Rutee, and a light leapt from her palm. It washed over the young girl, and she fell asleep.  
  
- - - -  
  
The last part is coming soon. I know the others didn't get much screen time, but most of the mecha anime I've seen concentrates on just a few of its characters. I've even seen recurring characters that are named and never explained. You know what everyone's personalities are like already, so there was no point in explaining it again. 


	10. Final Peace

Final Peace  
  
When Rutee woke up, she was laying on a bed in the medical wing. Her room was filled with flowers and cards from her friends, urging her to get better. They all probably thought the fainting was due to exhaustion, no one - - except maybe Aqua - - would guess that she'd actually returned to the Home of Gods and spoke with Atamoni herself.  
  
Rutee noticed that her brothers had given her a card they had made themselves. When she opened it, she saw that it was blank except for the words GOT YOU! in thick black crayon. She chuckled at how they couldn't even take her being in the hospital seriously.  
  
At that moment, the door opened to reveal Stahn. He was carrying a box of chocolates that he'd probably got from the hospital gift shop. The young man placed them on her dresser, and sat on the chair next to the bed.  
  
"I thought you were never going to wake up," he said, "I got the chocolates in hopes of reviving you with their smell."  
  
"Cute Aileron, real cute," Rutee replied.  
  
Stahn told her, "You had me worried. No matter how loud I yelled over the com-link, you didn't answer. Then I was unable to shake you awake after you passed out in the hold. What in the name of Atamoni happened out there?"  
  
Rutee figured she could tell Stahn what was up. After all, he was the one who had listened when she was distressed over her own identity. So she told him all about meeting with Atamoni, and how she struck a deal to come home.  
  
Stahn took all of this in. "You know, you've been out for three days now. So much has gone on in that time, that its hard to take in."  
  
"What happened?" asked Rutee, "Were we attacked again?"  
  
"We've found the rest of the fleet. Not only that, but we've set a course back home at long last. The captain says we should arrive by the end of the week," Stahn stated.  
  
Rutee exclaimed, "That's great! Now I can finally be a normal girl. . .well as normal as one could be when she's still holding a great portion of an elemental's power. Even with the splitting of myself into two beings, I still seem to have a strong psychic force in me."  
  
Stahn kissed his true love on the lips. "Don't worry. I said it before and I'll say it again. We'll make it together. The future is looking brighter already."  
  
* * *  
  
Four days later, the fleet landed on Planet Miaw without incident. From the residents, they learned that the Harpies had left after only a few months, after realizing that the object of their search was no longer there. Shortly after, the scientific research ship had returned, and the rebuilding of their society had begun.  
  
Stahn, Rutee, and all of their friends were finally reunited with their parents. Many of the children had not seen their parents in over ten years - - since the research ship had left - - while others had last seen them over the com-link five years ago. A great feast was planned to celebrate the reunion of all the families of Planet Miaw. It would be held that upcoming Saturday at a local banquet hall frequently used for school proms.  
  
At the feast, they ate turkey, chicken, beef, and, everybody's favorite, fish. Many vegetables and fruits were also present. For desert, they had the choice of cheesecake, lemon meringue pie, or double chocolate cake with chocolate frosting.  
  
Some time after desert, Stahn and Rutee stood on the balcony outside of the hall. He put his arm around her, as if to shield her from the winds. Rutee looked up at her beloved, and smiled. She knew that Stahn would never desert her. He had been with her from the start, her best friend in school. As they had grown up, they had developed a stronger relationship. The young woman hoped that it would never end, that she could stay in his embrace forever.  
  
Stahn pulled out a small box. He took a diamond ring from it, and placed it on Rutee's left ring finger. "Rutee," he began, "Will you marry me?"  
  
"Of course I will Stahn, you are the only one for me," she replied. Then, he took her in his arms, and they shared a lasting kiss under the moonlight.  
  
* * *  
  
The wedding was held shortly after their return home. All of their friends from the ship were in attendance, even the captain and general made an appearance. Rutee smiled at them as she walked down the isle with her father.  
  
She didn't remember much about the wedding. All Rutee was focused on was Stahn, and the future they had planned together. The only thing she could clearly recall was when Stahn took her in his arms, and gave her a kiss much like the one they'd shared on the night they were engaged.  
  
* * *  
  
So concludes our tale of the Neko Knights of Planet Miaw. Rutee and Stahn lived a long life together. They brought up a young son named Kyle who was born four years after their great adventure had ended. Rutee once told her son, "The future is full of unexpected twists and turns. Never forget where you came from or who your true friends are. With those that you care about by your side cheering you on, anything you try can be accomplished."  
  
- - - -  
  
For those of you who haven't heard the news yet - - although it has been around for awhile - - Kyle is their son who stars in the sequel that is out in Japan. Now, there are some people who must be mentioned. First, to Namco for the characters. Second, the makers of all of the mecha anime I've seen - - I've lost count of how many - - for, of course, the idea to make a mecha story. Third, Enix and Tri-Ace for the Star Ocean characters that inspired this story. Fourth, Game Arts for the game Lunar: The Silver Star Story Complete, and whoever made Yu Yu Hakasho for the idea of what to do with Rutee's powers. And finally, to my friend Dan, who gave me the idea to do something similar to Lunar with this in the first place. 


End file.
